Most plants are known to be healthier in a humid atmosphere. A wide variety of plants are kept within houses and buildings. Within most houses and buildings, the atmosphere is controlled and is normally maintained at a low level of humidity. Most indoor plants do not prosper in this type of environment.
Merely watering the plant does not in and of itself satisfy the plant's need for moisture. The leaves and stems of the plant should also receive moisture.
A common way to apply moisture to the leaves and stems of the plant is by the use of a container which employs a push-button spraying device which sprays water in fine droplet form when it is pushed. However, the application of the moisture is an individual application requiring that a person spray each and every plant. Although the use of an individual spray mist bottle is an improvement over applying no moisture at all to the leaves and stems of the plants, it still would be a significant improvement if the plant could be subjected to a humidified atmosphere for an extended period of time.